


Creating A Masterpiece

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPF
Genre: Elijah Wood - Freeform, Gen, fffc, prompt fics, samwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah fears there won't be enough in New Zealand to do during his off hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating A Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during principle LOTR filming in New Zealand. Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction community on Live Journal in response to the prompt, "canvas."

Elijah had done a bit of traveling during his film career, but aside from a short stint in Ireland for Disney's version of _Oliver Twist_ , and crossing the border into Canada to film _The Bumblebee Flies Anyway_ , he'd never been out of the United States for any real length of time. This made the prospect of spending the next eighteen months in New Zealand both exciting and frightening.

Most of his time there would be spent working, but he would have some leisure time, too, to spend however he chose. Still, so much of the country he'd be working in would be sheer wilderness. How would he survive without a pizza parlor on every corner, or music shops where he could buy more CD's to add to his ever-growing collection? Eighteen months was a long time to spend in one place with nothing to look forward to other than work, but all his worries about enjoying his stay there vanished as soon as he arrived for his first day on location.

The moment Elijah set eyes on his first New Zealand landscape, things like pizza and music, things he couldn't live without at home, seemed like insignificant indulgences here. Seeing the unspoiled beauty of New Zealand drove every doubt from Elijah's mind. He immediately perceived it as an endless blank canvas on which director Peter Jackson would paint a great work of art, and Elijah felt proud knowing that he would play a part in the creation of that masterpiece.


End file.
